1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning used bulk material transport bags. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process and apparatus for cleaning a bulk bag which has been emptied of dry bulk material, so that the bag can be reused by a customer.
2. General Background
In the transport of wet and dry materials in bulk is often done through transport of the materials in large bulk bags, which may or may not be lined with polypropylene liners. These bags are capable of transporting a ton of material, and must be purchased by the bulk manufacturers in order to transport the material that needs to be transported. Such bulk bag purchases, for larger manufacturers, have become very expensive, since in most instances the bulk bags are unable to be utilized a second time due to contamination from other products transported. Therefore, there have been attempts made to clean the bulk bags, usually through some sort of wet cleaning process of washing or the like, in order to render the bulk bag reusable. These processes are normally unsuccessful or too time-consuming for the manufacturer.
Therefore, a process and system is needed in the art in order to clean bulk bags which carry dry bulk, which is efficient, fast, and sufficiently thorough so that the bags can be reused for similar dry bulk material, thus eliminating the need to constantly purchase new bulk bags.